Up and Rising
by Quarter Pounder
Summary: A cop and a robber team up to take down the biggest crime lord ever!Rating may change. Edited 5th chapter now up!
1. Escape from Miami

Up and Rising  
  
Chapter 1: Escape from Miami  
  
Dark-Blade-101: Hey readers! This is my 2nd fanfic! I hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto. But I do own the Characters Eric and Dan. Now, on with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a rainy, cloudy day in Miami. About 10 a.m. in the mourning. You could ask anybody about that day and most of them would say is was just an ordinary day. But not for Eric! Eric was about 28 years old with light brown hair, blue eyes, and stood at about 6'5 feet tall. Eric was in jail for attempting to rob a bank. He had all the connections with other crime lords, and promised to split the dough evenly with all of them. But one of them turned Eric in and now, here he was. Now Eric was very good at negotiating things, so he convinced a guard named Dan that he would be able to get him 100k and let him be his partner in the crime bissness if he broke Eric out. This offer was too good for Dan to pass up, so he took his chances. It was time for the mourning workshift to occur, so Dan thought this would be the perfect time to break him out. Dan walked into the cell area of the facility to find Eric just sitting on his bed, as usual. "C'mon Eric. I need that 100k, so lets get you the heck outta here!" Dan said sharply. "Heh, you sure get nervous under pressure don't ya? I'll make a crime lord out of you yet!" Eric said coolly. "Shut your trap, look, here's a colt. Keep the damned thing in your pocket. Luckily I turned off the security cameras and recorders." Dan shot back. Eric just merely laughed.  
As they were walking through the jail, many of the criminals yelled, "Go get them Eric," or "Take 'em down man!" Eric would just nod as he walked by. When they got outside, they got to the security gate. The man inside said, "I.D. please" Then Dan remembered that he forgot his I.D. back in his office. Since he was so nervous, he went inside the security room, stuck the gun to his neck and said "Open the gates, now!" When he shot a warning shot, he accidently shot the man. "Oh, crap!" Dan muttered many swear words under his breath. The alarm had gone off and cops were starting to come outside. Dan hurridly slammed the button to open the gates and raced out of the compound with Eric hot on his heels. Dan had a cop car parked outside. Running his butt off, he leaped inside the car and started it. Eric had to literally jump to make it in the car because Dan had almost left without him. "Do you know where Vice City is?" Eric asked. "Yeah, I used to work for the V.C.P.D, why?" "Head there. I have a connection there that can hook us up with some dough and a place to stay. His name is Jeff by the way." Eric was very pleased with himself cause now he was out for the man who turned him in. None other than the Tommy Vercettii himself!  
  
Dark-Blade-101: Well, how did you like chapter 1? R & R please! 


	2. Starting a Bissness

Chapter 2: Starting a bissness  
  
"The man we are looking for, Jeff, said he would meet us at his mansion on Starfish island" Eric showed Dan where to turn. Within minutes, they pulled into the driveway to find Jeff waiting outside for them. "Hey Eric, how ya doin? This must be Dan." Jeff gave a glance toward Dan. "Wow, nice place!" Dan's eyes grew as big as baseballs. "You see that mansion across the street?" Eric pointed to another mansion across the street. "That is the mansion we will live in one way or another" Eric told. "That is the house of Tommy Vercetti" "You mean we intend to steal it or something?" Dan was confused. "Let Eric explain later. Come inside and I'll show you around my house and get you guys some flashy clothes. Kill people in style as I always say!"  
  
After giving Dan a tour of the house(since Eric had already been here) they found Eric making some phone calls. "Hey Eric, who ya callin?" Jeff asked. "I'm callin some people that say they will provide us with weapons, cars, etc." Eric explained. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start our empire!" Dan was getting excited. "Tell me Dan, what do you expect to do? Go on a rampage? We plan this first. Maybe hire some guys here and there. We gotta start small. We'll get to the big stuff later." Eric said sharply. "Well, to start us out, here are two colt pythons for you guys, and I'll take an M4." Jeff smirked. I have a banshee parked outside, but I'm not gonna provide you with the 100k."Here's 20k. Jeff handed over a check. "Ok, I know a guy named Joe Reshawn. He said he would give us some dough for doing some favors for him. He's over by his doughnut shop." "We're going to get money from a doughnut man?" Dan was laughing. "He only owns for when he isn't controlling his already large empire." Dan shut up.  
  
So all three got in the banshee and Eric drove them to the doughnut shop. It was closed but Joe let them in. "So, you the new kid on the block?" He was looking at Dan. "I guess you could say that." "Man Eric, you will have a hard time turning him into a gangster" Joe smirked. "We just wanna know want you want us to do. So cut to the chase!" Eric shot back. "Ok ok, sorry, no offense. Anyways, I have a suitcase with special grenades from New York." He showed them the suitcase. "I need you to deliver it to a guy across town at the ship yard.His name is Rodrigo Encarto, but the Haitans will try to intercept the grenades, damn pricks! So I'll give you 3k for doin this for me alright?" Joe explained. "He is over at the shipyard on the big tanker." "How about a box a doughnuts also?" Jeff asked eagerly. But Joe had already gone to the back of his shop. "Man, I'm hungry!" Jeff complained. "Ah, shut up. Let's just deliver these grenades" Eric said.  
  
They walked out of the Doughnut shop just to find the front of the shop being invaded by Haitans! "Get the hell back in the shop!" Eric yelled. They ran back in just as the Haitans opened fire."Out the back door, now!" Dan yelled. Eric smiled at this. If it was a stroke of luck, a car was parked in the back. But it was a slow oceanic, but in this situation, anything would have helped. They hopped in an sped towards the shipyard. A few voodoos were hot on their trail and gaining. Jeff found a note in the car that had said, Dear Eric, I saw the Haitans coming and left this car and some uzis in the trunk. You'll find me at the Kaufman Cab facility. Since Jeff was driving, Eric and Dan decided to take matters into their own hands. They stuck themselves out the window and fired their colt pythons at the Haitans. Two of the cars crashed into some palm trees, but one just wouldn't crash. Luckily, they reached the ship yard soon after that. "Dan, take the suitcase to the guy on the ship!" Jeff yelled. "Ok, I'll be back" Dan yelled back as he sprinted to the ship and ran up the walkway. Eric and Jeff started firing their guns at the Haitans. Dan found the guy. "Ah, I see you have arrived. Where are my grenades?" Rodrigo asked. "Right here sir." Dan handed over the suitcase. "Thank you. Here is a sniper if you would like to help out your friends." Rodrigo gave Dan a sniper rifle. "Uh, thanks" Dan ran to the edge of the boat to see how Eric and Jeff were doing. They had take out pretty much all of them, but one was sneaking up from behind. "Luckily I have gun training" and shot the guy in the head. Eric was alarmed and looked behind him to see the guy with the bloodied head. "Wow, you are very skillful with a sniper. I would be glad to join your mafia. Here is my card' Rodrigo handed Dan a card and walked away.  
  
"So this Rodrigo said he would join our mafia and gave me his card." Dan explained. "Ok, good job Dan. Now, lets got get our money!" Just as Eric said that, they arrived at the Kaufman Cab facility. As they walked in, Joe spoke, "So Eric, you get my little job done for me?" Joe asked. "Yep, now where is our 3k?" Jeff asked. Joe handed over the 3k. "Come back tomorrow for another job." So Eric, Dan, and Jeff got back in the oceanic to go home and get some rest. 


	3. The Growth of the Empire

Chapter 3: The growth of the empire  
  
Dark-Blade-101: Did you like the first and second chapters? Things are starting to heat up! This is going to be a long chapter, so be ready for it. Here's the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto OK!?!?!?! Sheesh, I don't even know why I even put a disclaimer! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"So you guys now have a grand total of 23k. Unless we hire some men, we can't do anything major. We've only got one connection, and my house needs redecorating." Jeff was complaining. "Oh, we might not be able to pull of something too major, but we can get enough dough to get us on the road to having the number one crime empire!" "How do you expect to do that?" Jeff asked sharply. "We steal from local shops. I gave Rodrigo a ring and he said he would give us some outfits so no one can recognize us or report what we look like. I come to believe that each store has at least 5k with them." Eric explained "If we rob at least 6 stores, we will be over half way to Dan's paycheck."  
  
'But won't we need to do them all fast and efficiently?" Dan asked. "Otherwise, the cops might get onto us." "Yes, I know. I have a plan. All of us will be set up in different parts of Vice City. Dan, you'll be set up inside the mall, I'll be near the mall, and Jeff, you be at vice point looking for some shops." So they all put on their outfits and each got in a car. Eric and Dan had to hijack one each, but oh well. Jeff was in the Oceanic, Eric got in a Pony, and Dan found a PCJ 600. They all went to their respective locations and started looking for stores.  
  
Dan had it easy. He was in a mall for goodness sake! "Who does Eric think he is? Giving me the easy jobs, must think I'm a cheapskape." Dan thought to himself. So he put the mask over his head and went to work.  
  
First, he went to the tool store. Dan came in and stuck his colt python up to the guy's head. "Chuck over the money, bub!" The clerk was so scared, he threw all the money in the bag as fast as he could. Just as Eric had said, he had about $5,000. Dan then shoved the guy into the back room and tied him up to a chair and put the radio on really loud so if he yelled for help, nobody would hear him. "I hope you like VROCK, heh heh" Dan said and left him there, helpless as a bug under a magnifying glass on a sunny day!  
  
Next, Dan saw a drug store. It seemed to be closed, but Dan knew better. He had learned to pick locks while working for the MPD.(Miami Police Department) So he picked the lock with ease. The cash register was in plain sight, so Dan opened it easily and found a whopping $10,000! He stuffed it all in the bag and ran up the near escalator to find a jewelry store with some Vercetti gang members already robbing it!  
  
Unfortunately, Tommy wasn't with them. So Dan ran in and yelled, "Chuck over the money you pricks!" But before the "pricks" could react, they were all dead. As Dan picked up a shotgun, the clerk said, "Oh, thank you! Here is $5,000!" Dan took the money but disappointed the clerk saying that he was here to rob the store also. The clerk handed over another $2,000. Dan had 1 store left to rob before he would hed back to Jeff's place and that was the GAP store.  
  
The store owner had already seen me kill those gang members, so he was cowering in a corner. "Please don't rob my store! I will negotiate!" The owner yelled in fear. "What do you have in mind?" Dan asked, pointing the shotgun at him. "If you do not rob my store, you can come here every day to collect $5,000!" Dan thought this would be worse for the store owner's bissness, but he didn't care. "Ok then, I'll be back for my first payment tomorrow!" "Yes! Yes! Thank you! Here is my card. Your first payment will be ready tomorrow." He gave Dan his card and Dan walked out of the mall, hopped on the PCJ 600, and started towards Jeff's place.  
  
While all this was going on, Jeff was also robbing some stores. Jeff was driving around Vice Point, looking for some innocent looking stores. He found a drug store that had a huge crowd inside. Jeff decided to check it out, but if there was any cops inside, he wouldn't do anything. When he got inside, he saw what they were all looking at. There was two women in a cat fight. Nobody was near the cash register and there definitely wasn't any cops. So he sneaked behind the cash register and opened it up. There was $4,000 in the cash register, so he took it and ran back to his Oceanic.  
  
So Jeff was in search of another store. Eric's plan was going to work masterfully. With 3 guys robbing stores in 3 different areas of Vice City, we might overpass Dan's paycheck by a large margin.  
  
Jeff soon saw a clothes store. Jeff parked near and opened his trunk. It was still loaded with machine guns. So he took one out and walked into the store. There was a woman inside the store, buying some women's clothes.(like b....r....a....s) Jeff had also brought a shot gun along so he stuck the machine gun to the woman's head and pointed the shotgun at the clerk. Both of you, hand over your money, now! They both only combined for $3,000, but anything was better than nothing. "Thank you very much." He fired his gun and left the store. He thought he had done enough robbing, so he went back towards his house.  
  
Eric had lied for where he was going. He was going to rob, yes, but not a store. He had driven to a small bank in Little Havana. He had a meat cleaver and a spaz shotgun with him and he took both of them into the bank. He went up to the accountant and stuck the spaz shotgun at his chest. "Put $30,000 in the bag, now!" The accountant swiftly did what was requested and Eric was out the door as fast as Jeff Gordon in his prime. Eric then threw the money in the back of his Pony and sped back to Jeff's place as fast as he could.  
  
Dan, Eric, and Jeff arrived back at the house at about the same time. They laid the money out on a table in the basement. After counting the money, they had collected a grand total of $59,000. "Hey, not too shabby." Eric said. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you guys in the mourning." Jeff started up the stairs. "Yeah ok, see you tomorrow."  
  
Dark-Blade-101: So how did you like that chapter huh? Well anyways, R & R if you can please. Thanks Pheonix Master and Danny's Friend for the reviews. 


	4. On the Inside

Dark-Blade-101: Hiya readers, ready for chapter 4 of Up and Rising?  
  
Speed: Well he is gonna write anyhoo, so don't tell him otherwise, the big palooka!  
  
Dark-Blade-101: Oh, and this Speed the Treeko.  
  
Speed: Howdy!  
  
Dark-Blade-101: As you can see, he is annoying. He will be in my future Pokemon story.*gives a glare* Speed, can you just tell the...*gets cut off*  
  
Speed: The big palooka over here does not own Grand Theft Auto or any of its characters. He only owns Dan, Eric, and the one and only me!  
  
Chapter 4: On the inside  
  
Dan was up before Eric or Jeff was. It was 5:30 in the mourning. He walked outside to see it was still a little dark out. He hopped on the PCJ 600 he hijacked the day before and drove off towards the GAP store. He sped through traffic all the way to the GAP store. He trotted in, with no weapons whatsoever. He found the owner and asked, "Where's my payment?" Dan asked quickly. "There will be no payment, you prick. Boys!" All Dan remembered was being struck behind the head with a baseball bat."  
  
"Get up! Get the hell up Eric!" Jeff was just screaming in Eric's ear. He was sleeping next to the bed. He moved around a lot while he was sleeping. "What the he...." Eric was cut off. "You shut up and listen! I wake up and walk into the kitchen right?" Jeff was a nervous wreck, "Well, Dan isn't here, so I got and get the mail and you know what it says? Huh?" Jeff was practically ripping his hair out. "What, Jeff, what did you find?" Eric said so calm it got Jeff annoyed. "I found a note that said," He gave Eric the note.  
  
Dear Pricks,  
I have your stupid little baby of a cop here. Yeah Eric, I know you're out, word is on the streets, and thanks to me, everyone knows you're out also. Don't try to run, you will never make it out of the city alive! I know where you are staying also, so I could bomb the f**kin place any minute. If you want your friend back, you give $600,000 to the GAP store owner at the mall by Tomorrow at 10 p.m. If you don't come, I'll have a helicopter full of men, grenades, and missile launchers landing at your house at 11 p.m. So bring the damn ransom you prick!  
  
Tommy Vercettii  
  
"Damn, what the hell was Dan doing?" Eric said angrily. "Well, he ain't my problem, since I'm out, I don't need him," Eric said coolly. "You can't mean that! Man, I'm gonna freakin strangle you!" Jeff was really going to do it but Eric stopped him, "Look, I'm not going to just leave him to rot! I just want him on the inside of their business, ya know what I mean?" "I know what you mean, but he'll be dead by then!" Jeff was gonna strangle again. "Ok, ok, I'm going. You wanna tag along?" Eric asked. "Lets just get him back!" Jeff shot back. 


	5. A Little Bit Too Deep

Ok, I'm sorry for the big delay for the next chapter in this intense story, but I have been writing other stories. Just to let you know, when this story is complete, (that might be a while) I will be writing a prequel, showing things before Eric went to jail. Pretty cool huh? Well, give me your thoughts and r&r! On with Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: A little bit too deep  
  
"Ohhh man, where the hell am I?" Dan was aching all over his body. They must have beaten him up with that damn bat after he was knocked out. When he came to his senses, he looked around where he was. He was in a really big warehouse. His hands were tied behind his back, so he had trouble getting up, but he managed. "This is a freaking weapon storage!" Dan was right. There were rows and rows and rows of weapons. Any kind, you name it. Old guns they used back in the Vietnam War, modern missile launchers, heck there was even a tank in here. "Wait a second, a tank?" Dan was starting to have ideas, and that tank was his ticket out of here! Unfortunately, there were many security cameras around, not to mention all the guards. Dan franticly looked around. On the table near him, there was a pocket knife. He somehow got a hold of it and began sawing away at the rope. Slowly but surely, he cut his hands free! He was going to get out of here, one way or another!  
Jeff was pacing back and forth in front of the TV. "$600,000, how are we gonna come up with some dough like that?!?" Eric eyed him suspiciously. "Oh no, I'm not using my hard earned money for this!" Jeff was overprotective of his money. "Oh come on, Jeff. This is like a dime compared to the rest of your money!" Eric almost yelled. "Ok, fine. But just hear me out. I say we take the 600k to him. Before that, somebody plants remote bombs. He drops the money, we shoot everybody, Dan gets the money, and we shoot everyone again just to make sure, and get the heck out! What do ya say?" Jeff was almost convinced except for one thing. "Uh Eric, how the hell do we know where Dan is?!?!?!?" Jeff yelled the last 9 words to Eric. "You just leave that to me! Just go and hire 2 guys. One has to be a getaway driver, and the other can just be anybody who can aim and shot a gun. Preferably that Phil Cassidy guy. He was loyal to Tommy, but I saved him, so he promised never to turn on me." Eric had a plan to get Dan, and the 600k back. Tommy wouldn't know what hit him.  
Now Dan was building up with rage. He was looking around for a weapon, any weapon. Then he remembered the pocket knife. He grabbed the pocket knife and went to the door. It was open, surprisingly. He saw a guard coming, and just when he walked past, Dan ran up behind him, grabbed him, and pulled him into the room he was in. (It had no roof, so that's how he could tell that he was in a warehouse) There, to make a long story short, Dan killed him. Then Dan took his outfit, ID, keys, and anything and everything he had. He needed everything to get out of this damned place. Dan then threw the body in the closet and locked the door behind him. He tried to casually walk through the warehouse. This place was so huge he couldn't even find the door out! There was a huge screen on a wall, about the size of a movie theatre screen. It suddenly showed and called out, "Emergency, emergency, hostage attempting to escape in sector E7." The screen then showed him at that exact moment. Dan quickly ran into one of the rows and snatched an Uzi. A henchman then appeared at the end of the row with a meat cleaver. Dan aimed and fired at the henchman with the Uzi and killed him quickly. He then ran in the direction of the Tank. He was running down a row (they were like the ones you would see at home depot) and another henchman appeared, but this one looked a little bit familiar. "Thomas?" Dan asked. Thomas was his older brother that was supposedly killed in a helicopter accident when he was getting ready to go join the army. "Yes, little brother, it is me. But Mr. Vercettii says I should kill you, so that is what I will do!" Then Thomas raised his shotgun. Dan recognized a hole in the row leading to the next row. He quickly jumped through it into the next row. In this row, there was another Uzi, so Dan picked it up. "What is that??" Dan heard something that sounded like a motorcycle. He then jerked his head to the right to see a henchman on a motorcycle with a katana, and the same on the other end of the row. They both wheelied and zoomed towards him. When they were about to hit him, he jumped out of the way. They sliced at him with their katanas, but Dan dived on the ground and shot at one of them, shooting him off the motorcycle. Dan hurriedly got up, ran over to the motorcycle, and got on. He was about to drive away when he saw the tank. It was moving, and somebody was sticking out of the top. "I think you have gone far enough, Dan!" It was Tommy Vercettii. Or was it? But before he could find out, Dan turned the bike around just to see at least 200 henchmen. This cat and dog chase was over. 


End file.
